


Vape Clouds (If You Vape)

by theclayofdreams



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age of Consent Is 16, Bedroom Voice, Boys Kissing, Cannabis (Weed) Usage, Clueless Wilbur Soot, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Healthy Relationships, High Heels, Intimate Smoke Sharing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Underage Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wilbur Soot Has No Filter, Wilbur Soot Smokes, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit Bantering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclayofdreams/pseuds/theclayofdreams
Summary: Wilbur's reminded a lot of university when Tommy's around. There's textbooks and study dates, albeit he was never apart of said 'study dates.' Let it be known he used to smoke back then.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 105
Kudos: 207





	1. Cluelessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly how this is going to go. Multi-chapter usually isn't my thing, but nonetheless, I wanted to try it out. Don't like, don't read. And uh, for those of you who like this, enjoy!

Tommy comes to Brighton so often it almost feels like Wilbur’s back at university.

And the thing is, Tommy’s the one going to university.

A few times, admittedly, he’s helped the teen to study. Things had … changed, curriculum-wise, compared to when he was in school. Not by much, but enough for him to notice.

Wilbur, nonetheless, has no problem assisting the blonde.

There was something oddly refreshing about doing something productive, even if that refreshing feeling was through almost being a damn _professor_ for Tommy at times.

And.. another thing about university, he used to smoke a bit then. Not cigarettes, but cannabis. Not many individuals knew of this, and especially not Tommy.

He still smokes, rarely. It’s just for the memories and well … the high, obviously.

And so, Wilbur finds himself trying not to think too much on the aforementioned smoking. He really shouldn’t think about something like weed, not when he’s peering over Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy speaks, “I think we should stop here.”

“Yeah, I can tell you’re getting bored.”

“It’s school, it gets boring pretty quickly.”

Wilbur shakes his head dismissively, ruffling Tommy’s hair with his hand before he stands upright.

Tommy’s quite eager to be leaving the office.

Sure, Wilbur’s apartment is more comfortable to study at, but they wound up off-track there. Hence, the office was the next best thing.

Thankfully, the office hadn’t been a problem. Tommy was actually quiet, probably due to his concentration.

Yet, that is no longer the case when they’re out of the office. Wilbur’s the one whose got Tommy’s bag, watching as the young teenager turns chaotic within seconds.

It’s like with testing, or so that’s how Wilbur sees it. After over an hour of having to be quiet and work, you’d probably want to be loud and obnoxious at the first opportunity given.

“You wanna know what Tubbo said to me?”

“What’d he say?”

“He said that I was borderline misogynistic!”

“You can tell him that I said misogyny is everywhere, Tommy.”

“You think I’m misogynistic? Are you agreeing with him?”

“No, no. You love women, you say it all the time.”

Wilbur clears his throat after saying this, speaking below his breath:

“You’re such a simp."

“This is an outrage! I am no such thing, Big Man. Who do you take me for? Ed Sheeran?!”

Wilbur laughs, probably the hardest he’s ever laughed, rolling his eyes at Tommy.

  
“You and your Ed Sheeran slander..”

“I cannot help it; I am simply part of the algorithm.”

“That’s not— Tommy that’s physically impossible.”

“I don’t know what the word ‘impossible’ means, it’s not in my vocabulary.”

“That’s absolutely abysmal.”

Tommy rambles on, and they touch on many topics. One of those topics has to do with Ranboo being God, and another topic is solely dedicated to food.

Wilbur really just wants to laze around for a bit. They’d already done a few things today. The two brits had even filmed a bit before their study date.

When they enter Wilbur’s apartment, Tommy’s attitude doesn’t change. Wilbur likes that it doesn’t, even if a small portion of him wants to lower the volume. It’s nice to have someone so energetic around.

His place might as well be the boy’s second home.

“I’m heading to my room. Don’t destroy anything.”

“Bold of you to assume I’d destroy anything.”

“Never know with you.”

Wilbur kisses Tommy on the top of the head, in which Tommy responds:

“Criiiinge.”

“Oh, _shush_.”

With that, Wilbur leaves Tommy to his own devices. Wilbur goes to his room, closing the door behind him.

It only takes a few moments before he hears the TV in the living area turn on.

He sets down Tommy’s bag on the floor beside his bed, sighing aloud.

Wilbur begins unbuttoning his dress shirt with nimble, slim fingers. It’s too damn hot in his apartment half the time, but he knows Tommy’s unbothered by it.

Maybe Wilbur has a higher body temperature? Something like that. He takes off his glasses, setting them on his nightstand, further ridding of his shoes and socks.

A lot of the time, Wilbur feels more comfortable half naked. He, however, is not one to walk around his apartment half naked with a teenager over. Imagine the amount of misconceptions.

He reaches into his nightstand drawer for something, the cold metal of a cylinder-shaped pen meeting his fingers. Yes, he has a vape pen, and it’s for his cannabis.

He shouldn’t because Tommy’s over.

Eh, fuck it. Tommy usually knocks anyways.

He takes the pen out of the nightstand, closing the drawer.

He doesn’t even remember the flavor he’d put in, but does it really matter? He moves over to his bed, lying down on it. He eyes the pen momentarily, just one more moment of hesitance before he gives in.

Then, he brings the mouthpiece between his lips, inhaling heavily. The small line of light on the pen’s more apparent, glowing just enough to be visible, a whirring being heard from the device.

He moves the pen from his lips, exhaling the smoke slowly into the air. A smile curves onto his lips, feeling better from just one hit.

“God.. I missed this.”

He takes another hit of the pen, eyes half-lidded as he releases another cloud of smoke into the air.

“Hey, Wil—” Tommy opens the door, grabbing the older bloke’s attention easily.

“Holy shit, are you— Are you smoking?” Tommy asks, looking shocked.

“I can’t tell if you’re disappointed or not.”

Wilbur keeps the pen to his side now. He probably fucked up, seeing as Tommy’s coughing a bit from the smoke.

“I’m just shocked is all. Wil, you don’t smoke a lot, right?”

“Rather rarely, actually.”

“What the hell are you smoking?”

“Weed. And I’m not letting you have a hit, Tommy.”

What Tommy says next shocks Wilbur to an extent.

“Why not?”

Wilbur, after a moment, chuckles.

“Your parents would kill me.”

“They don’t have to know about it. Plus, if I told them you smoked—”

“You wouldn’t. You love me too much, yeah?”

Judging by the look on Tommy’s face, he guessed right. Tommy’s pouting, and Wilbur doesn’t know if he should give in.

Wilbur moves to sit up, a bit defeated.

“Close the door, c’mere.” Wilbur states.

“O-Okay?” Tommy closes the door behind him, moving over to Wilbur.

“Get on top of me, yeah?”

Tommy raises a brow before obliging, sitting to where he’s a head taller than Wil.

“What are we doing?”

“You’ll see. I’m letting you have a hit, but.. not straight from the pen.”

“Then how the hell—”

“You’re gonna breathe in my smoke.”

“Alright..?”

“I’ll guide you.”

Wilbur brings the mouthpiece to his lips, taking a deep inhale before Tommy can ask how. He brings Tommy down to his height with a simple, ‘come here’ motion with his index finger.

Then, he’s brought his hand to Tommy’s chin. Using the pad of his thumb, he parts the teen’s lips. He thinks it’s barely noticed when his hand moves to the boy’s cheek.

Their lips are nearly touching as Wilbur slowly begins to exhale the smoke into Tommy’s mouth.

Something about this feels intimate to Tommy, even as he steadily breathes in the smoke from the older man’s mouth. He nearly coughs, sputtering once, but then keeping up when Wilbur cruelly laughs at his lack of experience.

He shouldn’t find it.. attractive, right?

It shouldn’t be attractive that he’s basically getting high off of Wilbur, let alone that the man smokes weed. This closeness shouldn’t be sexual, right? It feels hot between them, not to mention that he’s been crushing on Wil for the longest time.

“Exhale, don’t want you choking.”

God, Wilbur’s voice sounds raspy and low. He might just fall apart like this.

Tommy listens, breathing out the second-hand smoke. He feels dazed, just that easily.

“There you go, darling.”

Tommy feels like curling in on himself. If he could label Wilbur’s voice as anything currently, it’d be a damn _bedroom voice_. They’re still so damn close, and he wants to close the distance between them.

Should he? Fuck, he really wants to.

Before he can act on it, Wilbur speaks again:

“Wait, earlier you mentioned food. You’re hungry, right?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Being high will just make you hungrier. Let’s get you something to eat, yeah?”

“Oh, alright.”

Wilbur kisses his cheek before asking him to get up. He obliges, a bit frustrated at himself for not just going for a kiss. If he’d went for one, connected their lips, then maybe something could’ve happened between them.

“Any cravings?”

Tommy shakes his head. Wilbur buttons up his dress shirt, not noticing Tommy’s gaze on him.

“Is something wrong, Tommy?”

“No.”

“Well, it seems like something’s wrong.”

Wilbur further adds, “Must be because you got high from one hit.”

“Hey, that’s not fair!”

“I’m not judging, it was clearly your first time smoking.”

“You offered. I’ll tell Philza you’re harassing me—”

Wilbur just laughs at him, “Did TommyInnit just threaten me?”

“You’re messing with a woman lover, Wilbur. A six foot three woman lover.”

“If you’re six foot three, I must be six foot seven.”

Wilbur grabs his glasses from the nightstand, putting his vape up.

“I— You’re not six foot seven.”

“Exactly.”

Tommy lightly hits Wilbur before they walk to the kitchen, though the older man just smiles at him.

That damned smile's gonna be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was moderately enjoyable. We'll see how this does and I'll likely contemplate making another chapter. Much love! 🖤


	2. Likely Forgotten Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, Tommy's still caught up in their high. Tommy's struggling to let go of what happened. So, maybe he wants it to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting a lot of support on this. I usually rush through multi-chapters, but I've been working on taking my time. That being said, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Fast forward a few weeks since Tommy figured out about Wilbur’s smoking habits. Everything’s been normal, they’re back to their same old routine. It seems like the older brit’s forgotten about their ‘smoke sharing’ encounter, seeing as it’d went without being touched on later.

Maybe it’s just best to ignore it, but Tommy can’t. It’s been nagging at him; how close they were to kissing and just the whole _vibe_ they’d had for a small bit of time.

Also, it’s harder for him to ignore it since Wilbur had been more open about smoking around him. Even though he’s only seen Wil smoke once since … yeah.

He lazes around, but he just keeps finding himself looking at Wilbur. He pictures Wilbur the way he saw him on that day. The day he’d got an actual taste of intimacy with Wil.

Open shirt, looking hot as ever, glasses off and exhaling smoke. Toned stomach, hazy-eyed, and unfiltered in every way.

He huffs aloud, grabbing the attention of the man he’s thinking of.

“What’s up with you, Tommy?”

“Huh?”

“You’re acting really off, something on your mind?”

Of course, they’re at Wilbur’s place so he can’t exactly run from the situation here.

“Nah, Big Man. All’s good.”

“Hey, you can tell me whatever you’d like. I won’t tell your parents if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’ll tell you ‘bout it when I’m ready.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Welp, let’s get your mind off it for the time being. Minecraft?”

“I’m down.”

“Might as well play on console, I don’t feel like booting up my laptop.”

So, they’re playing split screen? Tommy hasn’t done split screen for a while, but he welcomes it anyways. And much to Tommy’s own surprise, he actually forgets about what he was thinking of when they start playing.

Wilbur had chosen to go hardcore, to ‘enhance the experience.’ It’s not soon that Tommy’s nearly died twice and they’re joking around like they always do.

“Aww, is Tommy not that good at hardcore Minecraft?”

“Aye dickhead, your life is in my hands. If we are at a ledge, I will punch you.”

Wilbur gasps dramatically, “You would never! Not my canon lives, Tommy—”

Tommy laughs aloud, “Your fuckin’ _canon_ lives, this isn’t the Dream SMP.”

“You’re right, it’s hardcore Minecraft. We only have one canon life.”

Wilbur nudges Tommy playfully, which starts their roughhousing. Whilst playing the game, they’re lightly shoving one another, trying to catch each other off guard.

They wind up sabotaging each other more than anything, resulting in both of their inevitable deaths only an hour or so in.

Neither of them appear disappointed by this, seeing as they figured they’d end up dying to each other’s antics at one point. Not to mention, Wilbur does that thing, that thing where he ruffles Tommy’s hair. It’s always been an endearing gesture.

It’s when they’re in Wilbur’s room a few moments later that he actually goes to say something, the older man in his gaming chair.

“Uh, Wil, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, ask away.”

“You remember that uh.. that smoke sharing thing we did?”

“Of course, it’s hard not to remember. What about it?”

“Can we..?”

“You wanna do that again?”

Tommy nods nervously, a chuckle leaving the older man’s lips.

“Alright. Hand me my pen, yeah?” Wilbur says.

It’s kind of surprising to Tommy that Wilbur’s okay with them doing this again. Nonetheless, he nods in response and grabs the pen from the nightstand.

What was he meant to do? It felt like he was just giving himself another chance to fuck up. Maybe Wilbur would do something, though, just maybe. And he wanted Wilbur to do something; the older male was more forward with actions in general.

Tommy snaps back into reality, walking over and handing the pen to Wilbur.

“We can do this the same way as before, if you’d like.”

Wilbur’s voice holds a confidence that Tommy’s doesn’t.

“On your bed?”

“No, no. I mean the same pose.”

Wilbur takes a hit off of his pen after saying this, breathing in the chemical relief. It’s only momentary, the breath he takes in, the smoke he exhales out.

It hits a bit different in Tommy’s mind, considering Wilbur’s wearing glasses. Why does Wilbur look so good wearing glasses? He curses himself for watching so attentively.

“I liked that pose..”

“Yeah? Take a seat, then.”

Wilbur welcomes Tommy into his personal space with such an ease.

Tommy nervously takes the same position as last time, as it’s still quite fresh in his mind. It doesn’t matter if it happened weeks ago, it feels like just yesterday he was breathing the same smoke as Wilbur.

This is the second time he’s a head taller than Wil.

“Want me to guide you again?”

“Yeah, I kinda forgot how..”

That’s a lie, he knows exactly how to do this. He’s thought about this, told Tubbo about it for fuck’s sake.

“Alright, ready?”

Tommy nods.

Wilbur brings the mouthpiece between his lips, inhales _hard_. It makes the first hit today look like nothing, but it’s such a good feeling, the smoke in his lungs.

He pulls the pen away from his mouth after a few seconds, getting Tommy to lean down to his height with a ‘come here’ motion. It’s hard not to notice the older man’s half-lidded gaze, or the damn parallels to the first time they’d done this.

The musician brings the pad of his thumb to Tommy’s mouth. He parts the teen’s lips effortlessly with a simple movement. He can tell Tommy’s enjoying this judging by how easy it is to do that.

Two arms drape around the back of his neck slowly, hesitantly.

So, Tommy wanted to indulge in the physicality.

Wilbur leans to slot their lips together, closely together, having lowered his hand from the boy’s mouth. He can already feel a partial high coming into play when he starts releasing the smoke into Tommy’s mouth, their lips brushing against one another’s.

This feels wrong, and yet it feels like he’s meant to share the same air Tommy breathes. To be the smoke in once unadulterated lungs, until his influence gave the first vape cloud that the teenager inhaled.

He curses himself for thinking that way, something internal.

Watching Tommy breathe in and out second-hand smoke, to hear the slightest cough? That’s unfiltered, that’s realistic and … it’s got a vague feeling of nostalgia.

“Exhale slowly, darling.”

Sure enough, Tommy listens. And after all the smoke is released into the air, Tommy doesn’t make the move to pull away despite their close proximity. Since Tommy seems to like this closeness, Wilbur stays.

“Wil..?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re really hot, y’know?”

Wilbur chuckles, resting his hands on the boy’s torso.

“I mean.. I think a lot of people would disagree.”

“They shouldn’t.”

“Tommy, you’re sputtering nonsense.”

“No, ‘m just saying. I think you’re attractive, and you’re even more attractive than usual.”

They’re breathing the same air as they talk with one another.

“And why might that be?”

“Just.. you smoking, it’s really hot to me.”

Tommy’s no liar when he says these things. He’s face to face with Wilbur, meaning that there’s no lying to the older man. At least not when they’re in a position such as this.

“What’re you getting at?”

“I.. Wil, I uh..”

“Take your time.”

Tommy sighs, further grabbing Wilbur’s attention.

“I love you..”

“I love you too, Tommy.”

“No, not like that..”

Wilbur raises a brow, “Elaborate?”

“Not like friends do..”

“So, not platonically.”

Tommy feels so sober from just that one sentence.

“I’m sorry—”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s alright.”

Tommy looks like he might cry, all while trying to be upfront with Wilbur. He’s embarrassed, and fuck, he’s really emotional for some reason.

Wilbur shushes Tommy in such a loving way, whispering reassurances.

Wilbur says softly, “Hey, I love you too. Nothin’ to be upset about.”

“But I just said that—”

“I know what you said, darling.”

“Wait so you.. you like me?”

“Yes, stop making things so complicated for yourself.”

Wilbur rubs Tommy’s back, in an attempt to comfort.

“Well now I feel stupid—”

Wilbur chuckles, “It’s alright.”

“Did you seriously have to let me act that stupid—”

Wilbur smiles at him, and Tommy swears that his heart shouldn’t be beating so fast. But then Wilbur’s taking off his glasses, setting them down on his desk. It grabs Tommy’s attention for a brief moment, before Wilbur’s sarcastically responding to him.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I should’ve comprehended the future, Tommy.”

Tommy pouts at this, though he clearly isn’t mad.

“You’re such a dick..”

“And you’re _such_ a bitch.”

There’s no actual anger in Wil’s tone, just playfulness.

Before Tommy can argue, however, Wilbur kisses him. It’s a slow, exaggerated kiss, with just a hint of heat to it. Wilbur’s smiling into the kiss, the cheeky motherfucker, up until Tommy starts to kiss back with fervor.

Tommy feels like he might be dreaming. He hopes he isn’t dreaming.

There’re butterflies in his stomach as he moves his hands up the back of Wilbur’s neck, running his fingers through a mess of curls. He hears the approving hum that Wil gives at this action.

It only takes a few more moments before Wilbur bites at Tommy’s bottom lip, dragging the flesh with his teeth before releasing it.

“Was that alright?” Wilbur asks.

Tommy nods, a bit flustered.

Wilbur presses one more kiss to Tommy’s lips before pulling away. Wilbur smiles at him, so damn genuinely, and his face heats up further.

“ _Aww_ , my precious Tommy. You’re so cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m manly.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, yeah?”

Tommy’s blushing immensely now, blushes even more when Wilbur presses a featherlight kiss just below his jaw.

“I’m not lying—”

He can feel Wilbur’s smile against his neck.

“Alright, alright. You might be manly, but you are also cute.”

Another kiss.

“Wil..”

“I know, I’m getting carried away.”

“No, I just.. I’m not used to this whole thing, is all.”

“I can stop if you want.”

“No, I don’t want you to—”

Wilbur chuckles, “Alright, alright. We have to go to the office though, so it’s time to get up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there's no smut yet. It'll be there eventually, I'm just taking my time with it. This chapter is mostly displaying the healthy relationship aspect. Either way, we got some good tension and relationship growth. I hope you, reader, enjoyed! Much love! 🖤


	3. Gifts and Sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they've confessed their feelings for one another, Wilbur and Tommy have to stream at the office. Unlike usual, Wilbur's touches linger more, although Wilbur doesn't seem to realize it. From there, they play some rounds of GeoGuessr, and things progress. There's a gift that Wilbur has for Tommy, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm sorry, It's been multiple days. I've been writing this chapter in small chunks. I was hoping that I'd finish it soon so that I could give more content to you, the reader. With that being said, enjoy!

When Wilbur and Tommy went to the office, it was mostly empty. They’d started a stream up, their appearances together being more of a frequent thing, but Tommy didn’t quite know how to act.

Given what they’d discussed before they’d went to the office, it was almost odd for Tommy to see Wilbur get into his element so quickly.

I mean, yeah, they were streaming but.. maybe he just didn’t get it?

Tommy eventually joined in on the mood they usually set, easing into it, but mostly because he didn’t think he’d get anywhere pondering on what was going on. It was alright, he found himself happy for the most part.

He uh.. may or may have not stolen Wil’s chair.

“Tommy’s shit at GeoGuessr, but we can play. If he doesn’t mind, yeah?”

And so, they ended up playing GeoGuessr. Wilbur helped Tommy throughout the rounds, and they eventually went competitive since that’s what was wanted by the chat. They got a _little_ flirty, even during the competitive rounds, but that wasn’t even the most distracting thing in Tommy’s mind.

Wilbur’s touches were.

They lingered every so often, like when the older man would put his hand over Tommy’s to move the mouse. They were more distracting when Wil’s hands were off screen; he’d set his hand on the boy’s inner thigh or trace patterns there.

It didn’t quite bother Tommy, not in a bad way at least. Whenever Tommy would look at Wilbur when Wilbur was doing these things, he’d just get a smile.

That damned smile.

Tommy knew that these touches happened when Wilbur had nothing else to hold onto. Usually at Wilbur’s place, the older man would click pens occasionally and bite on the ends of them. Wilbur would tap rhythms on his thighs or his keyboard, chew on the end of his glasses or chew on his bottom lip until it bled.

Tommy always saw it as a fixation of sorts. It was odd how Wilbur could sit in one place for hours one time and another time be occupied with those habits.

Wilbur and Tommy streamed for another hour before they made a stop for food and then finally headed to Wilbur’s place again. Tommy ended up chilling out in Wilbur’s room, lying on the older man’s bed and playing some game on his phone.

Tommy scrunched his nose when the smell of cannabis filled his nose again. He turned his attention away from his phone to Wilbur walking into the room.

Wilbur was exhaling a cloud of smoke into the space of the room, flashing a smile at Tommy. And even though it wasn’t necessary, Wilbur closed the door behind himself, leaving the teenager a bit confused. Wilbur set his pen and glasses on the top of his dresser.

“Wil, are you trying to get high—”

Tommy choked on his own spit, all because he was watching when Wilbur lifted his sweater up and over his head. It made one hell of a cocky look cross Wilbur’s face, made a chuckle leave him.

“Are you fucking laughing at me?!”

“You choked on your fuckin’ _spit_ , what do you think?”

“It’s not my fault, I was lying down—”

“Yeah? Excuses, excuses.”

Tommy went to sit up, but Wilbur was already walking over to the bed, pen in hand. He pressed Tommy down lightly with his free hand before he climbed onto the bed.

“You gonna make more excuses, _gayinnit_?”

He hovered over Tommy, taking a hit off his pen. Wilbur lifted his head momentarily, only so he wouldn’t blow smoke in the boy’s face.

“Aye, don’t.. call me that..”

He smiled, “Alright, I won’t.”

Wilbur’s voice went quieter near the end of his sentence, Tommy blushing immensely. His lips were just a few inches away from Tommy’s, there being the temptation of just closing the gap.

Tommy never knew what it was that made Wilbur so attractive. Maybe it was, currently, the smoking and the lack of glasses? It could easily be the charm of the older man, or just the way that Wilbur read Tommy’s social cues, too.

Wilbur grabbed ahold of Tommy’s phone while Tommy was distracted, shutting it off and putting it on the nightstand.

“Hey, Toms?”

“Hm?”

“I love you. Seriously, I do.”

Tommy’s face was heating up more and more by the second, “I love you too.”

Wilbur leaned in subtly, brushed his lips against Tommy’s before indulging in a slow kiss.

He brought his hands up to the older man’s jaw. Beneath the pads of his fingers, he could feel facial hair forming, the roughness of stubble against his hands.

Tommy can practically taste the cannabis in their kiss, can taste the _smirk_ on Wilbur’s lips.

When they break from the kiss, Tommy feels completely blissful. His hands slide up to Wil’s cheeks, and he’s cupping the older brit’s face so lovingly. Then, Wil’s leaning into his touch, turning to press a kiss to either of Tommy’s palms.

“Would now be a bad time to say I got you something a few weeks ago?”

“Wil, you didn’t have to get me anything..”

Wilbur smiles, honey brown eyes focused on Tommy’s ocean blue.

“Well, it started off as a joke, so I was skeptical on giving you them.”

“Them?”

Wilbur’s smile widens, “Yes, _them_. Thinking about it now, I bet they’ll look great on you.”

Wilbur presses one more kiss to Tommy’s lips before getting up, a genuine grin on the teenager’s face when he pulls away. He places his pen on the nightstand.

“Are you spoiling me or something?”

“No, no. I would never.”

Tommy knows Wilbur’s lying.

Wilbur opens the doors to his closet, Tommy sitting up with a newfound curiosity.

It only takes a few more moments before Wilbur’s got a velvet colored bag in one hand and is closing the closet doors behind him with the other. To Tommy, it looks a little fancy.

“Wil, what the hell is that?”

“You’ll see.” Wilbur says as he walks over and puts the bag right on Tommy’s lap.

“Is it bad?”

“No, no. Open it.”

“Okay..”

Tommy’s anxious as he looks in the bag. Past a bit of tissue paper is a rectangular box. He gives Wil a confused stare as he grabs it out of the bag, placing the bag on the floor.

“Before you start bickering, let me explain. You always talk about being six foot three, even though you’re not, so I wanted to change that.”

Tommy opens the box to reveal a pair of black suede heels.

“Wil!” Tommy looks embarrassed, his whole face flushed red.

“Hey, I think they’ll look good on you. Will you at least try them on?”

“Are you sure they’ll look good on me?”

“I can’t be sure if you don’t try them on. Please? For me?”

“Alright, just.. can you put them on me?”

Wilbur doesn’t seem opposed to that at all, moving to sit beside Tommy.

“Of course.”

Tommy sets the box to the left of himself, handing the older man one of the heels. Wilbur grabs ahold of Tommy’s leg, extending it onto his lap. Gently, he places the boy’s foot at the upper portion of the footwear before sliding it inside.

“Does it feel loose or anything, Toms?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Wilbur had thankfully guessed correctly on the shoe size, then. He put the other heel on the boy, then moving the boy’s legs off of his lap.

“Stand up, let me see.”

“Okay, just don’t laugh at me if I can’t stand in heels.”

“I won’t laugh.”

Tommy gets up slowly, trying to steady himself.

“This is a little difficult—"

“I know but look at you. Gorgeous.”

Tommy feels the slightest ache between his legs from just that. Wilbur’s looking him up n’ down like he’s a fucking _treasure_ , and it’s a lot to be receiving so much attention.

Wilbur stands up from the bed once again, wraps an arm around Tommy’s waist to steady the bloke.

“Wil, you don’t have to do that..”

“It’s alright. Don’t be embarrassed. Almost eye-level with me now, aren’t you?”

“Mhm..”

“Look me in the eyes, yeah?”

Tommy’s shy, so fucking new to this, but he listens. He looks into honey brown orbs, of which gaze at him so sweetly. He feels butterflies in his stomach again.

Wilbur’s voice is so lovely to listen to, especially when he says, “You’re so damn perfect it’s unbelievable.”

“Aye, give yourself some credit every now and then! You can’t go around complimenting me and not yourself.”

“Actually, I think I can. Though, someone else could always compliment me.”

After a moment of silence, Tommy speaks.

“You’re really sweet, y’know? Really fuckin’ sweet.”

“How so?”

“You let me stay here and you praise me a lot and hell, you’re really charming.”

If Wilbur knew what that praise was doing to Tommy, though? Well, he’s glad Wilbur’s oblivious.

Wilbur smiles before smothering him with kisses. It doesn’t take much time before Wilbur’s pushing Tommy down onto the bed, leaving peck after peck. Tommy made the effort to kick off the heels Wilbur had bought him when pushed to lie down.

Tommy slips a hand into Wilbur’s hair, feels it when Wilbur’s lips travel down to his jaw and then to his throat. Earlier when Wil had done this, Tommy realized that every kiss to his neck felt _different_ from the others.

Tommy’s neck was more sensitive. He almost didn’t recognize it himself when, after Wilbur pressed another kiss to his neck, he whined high in his throat. His fingers tangled into Wil’s hair as it happened.

“Tommy, darling, did you just..?”

“I-I’m sorry..”

“Hey, it’s okay. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“But I.. I whined..”

“And that’s okay. You were alright with me doing that, after all, yeah?”

“Yeah, I was. Actually, I was uh.. I was curious on something.”

“Yes, Tommy?”

“Can you maybe.. leave a hickey? I just— I’ve never got one before, obviously—"

“You’re actually alright with this?”

“Yeah, I’ve never done this before. If I were to let anyone do this, it’d be you.”

Wilbur grinned, more so when Tommy tilted his head back to expose more of his neck.

Wilbur presses a kiss to Tommy’s throat before gently nipping at the flesh, a small gasp leaving the teenager’s mouth at the action.

Wilbur chuckles, speaks softly against the teenager’s throat, “Can I leave one anywhere?”

“Mhm..”

“You’re giving me a lot of freedom here, y’know.”

“Yeah, but.. but I don’t want you to feel limited.”

“Well, I certainly don’t feel limited.”

“Do I.. Do I need to do anything?”

“No, no. You’re perfect.”

Slowly, Wilbur starts leaving hickeys on the boy. There’re definitely some times that Tommy makes a noise, but Wilbur loves knowing that this is being enjoyed.

Soon enough, reddish-pink marks are strewn about along the teenager’s throat. Wilbur’s hands have bunched up Tommy’s shirt; he’s tracing heart patterns into the boy’s sides with his thumbs. He leaves love bites above Tommy’s collarbone, between his neck and shoulder, loves every mark he gets to leave on formerly flawless skin.

He moves down Tommy’s body, kissing all along the male’s stomach.

“You don’t have to kiss there..”

“I want to, Toms. I love all of you.”

“O-Okay..”

“You’re not uncomfortable, right?”

“No, just.. shocked, I guess.”

“How come?”

Wilbur starts to trail kisses upward, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Tommy.

“I didn’t know you ‘loved’ so much about me.”

“Well, I do. I’m just good at hiding such things.”

“Should that scare me?”

“No, it shouldn’t.”

Wilbur presses a kiss to Tommy’s lips, the boy giggling when he pulls away.

When Tommy giggles, Wilbur raises a brow and speaks softly.

“What’re you laughing at, huh?”

“You’re just such a dork—”

“Hey, I’m _your_ dork. And you’re a dork, too.”

“I am not a dork!”

“Oh, but you are. You’re my dork and I’m yours.”

“You’re a fuckin’ sap, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Absolutely no one has ever told me such a thing.”

“I find that really difficult to believe.”

Tommy lowers his hands to Wilbur’s shoulders. He honestly never thought he’d get a hand on the man shirtless, but Wil’s skin is warm under his touch. He runs his hands down to Wilbur’s chest and then back up.

“And I find it really difficult to believe you’re feeling me up.”

“Sorry..” Tommy says with a smile.

“It’s fine. I choose to let you get away with it.”

Wilbur pulls Tommy into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, my bad for taking about six or so days to update this. I have been doing a ton lately, but I love writing this. It's honestly refreshing to write chapter-by-chapter as opposed to a singular chapter. That being said, I hope that the gift was as good as for you as it was for me to write about. Much love! 🖤


End file.
